


One Shots

by GetOutOfMySpotlight



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMySpotlight/pseuds/GetOutOfMySpotlight
Summary: JD and Veronica one shots and prompts





	1. Hey

This is random but-

I'm starting a One-Shots book series thingy mabob and so here I am.

But I wanted to let you guys know that you can request in the comment section- quotes, concepts or something and I will write it and give you credit for whatever you request. And the times there's no one tagged are the times I found a really good quote and wanted to use it

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. "...Did you just lick me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD licks Veronica. That's all you need to know.

Veronica smiled at JD and kissed him a bit deeper. JD kissed back happily and wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist and she smiled, holding his face gently. After a couple more minutes, she pulled away, giggling, leaving JD confused.

"What's so funny?" He watched her try to contain her giggles but fail miserably.

"I-" She giggled harder. "You remind me of a dog because... you're eager and I'm like your owner." She wiped her eyes and JD smirked. He let go of her and got on all fours. Before Veronica could process what was happening, he started to pant and woof, pretending to be a dog. Veronica laughed and patted his head.

"Good dog." JD pretended to wag his tail and barked. He suddenly got an idea when Veronica got up. He licked her hand.

 

"...Did you just lick me?" Veronica's laughter had gone, but she did look a bit like she was going to go into fits of laughter again. JD nodded.

 

"Yup."

 

There was silence for a moment before Veronica looked at her hand then JD again.

 

"Babe, that's fucking gross!" She started to laugh and JD laughed as well.

 

Let's just say, they had another proper make-out sessions but JD wasn't going to lick Veronica's hand anytime soon.


	3. “I know I just broke into your apartment in the middle of the night but there are some bad people after my special power over alternate universes and I’ve decided to put all my faith on you to save everything”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...lEaRn

JD sighed softly, taking off his shirt, before climbing into bed. He’d locked all of his doors and was about to fall asleep before he looked up and saw a Veronica tumble into his room and he immediately sat up, turning his lamp on.

“V-Veronica? What are you doing in my room?” He watched her get up and wobbly stand up, holding onto the wall for support.

“I know I just broke into your apartment in the middle of the night but there are some bad people after my special power over alternate universes and I’ve decided to put all my faith in you to save everything.” She looked at him so dead seriously, it took all JD had not to laugh.

“Okay… and how much have you had to drink?” he asked. His voice made it obvious he was trying not to laugh. Veronica glared.

“This is not a joke! I only had 34.5 shots!” She crossed her arms as if she wasn’t drunk and JD started to laugh.

“Oddly specific. Come here.” He opened his arms and Veronica went into them. JD held her close and stroked her hair soothingly. “Babe, first of all, we share this apartment, so you did not break into it. Secondly, you do not need to drink that many shots and don’t blame me when you have a hangover. Finally, please don’t use your special power over alternate universes to hurt me.” He smiled a bit when she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

“Okay…” About 20 minutes later, they were both fast asleep.

The next morning, Veronica groaned and held her head. JD smiled and kissed her cheek.

“You had a hangover.”

“No shit... Did I do anything stupid?”

“…Nope.” JD would keep that to himself. For now.


	4. "What if... I don't wanna be friends anymore?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they love each other

JD ran to Veronica and handed her the homework for the Maths class she missed.

“Here!”

“Thank you so much JD!” She hugged him and he hugged back. They acted a bit like brother and sister even though they both had more stronger feelings for each other than that. JD sighed softly and pulled away and they just stared at each other for a bit before JD broke the silence, clearing his throat before speaking.

“I- Um maybe I should go…” He sore the pain in Veronica’s eyes as she held back her emotions. He didn’t want to let her love him even though he was never leaving… he just didn’t want another person to leave him.

“Wait! C-Can I ask you something?” Veronica grabbed his hand as he turned away and he turned back.

“Sure. What is it?” He looked at her and she blushed and looked down, pulling her hand back.

“What if… I don’t wanna be friends anymore?” JD only just caught what she said because she was talking so quietly but when he did he turned her face up.

“You wanna leave me…?” He sounded so wounded. Veronica’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigourously.

“What?! No! I meant… more than friends…” JD looked at her and silence was shared before something happened.

Neither knew who came first, but before they knew it, their lips were connected and they had become one. It lasted for a couple of minutes before JD pulled away, holding Veronica close to him by her waist.

“I told you never to love me because… I didn’t want my heart broken. Especially if we moved away but… we’re not moving away and, well, Veronica Sawyer… I’m 100 percent sure I love you…”

“I never thought you’d say that. I love you too, Jason Dean. I don’t think I want to let you go. Ever.” She kissed him again, softer. “So… are we friends?” JD chuckled.

“No, darling, we’re soulmates. I promise.”

And that promise was sealed by a very long and deep kiss.


	5. Rival teachers/people ship them but they’re already married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….idrk tbh

JD held Veronica’s hand tightly. Veronica squeezed his hand gently.

“Baby, its okay. Our students won’t get mad.” Veronica kissed JD’s cheek comfortingly. JD nodded weakly. Veronica smiled a bit before the principal called them on stage. JD walked to the microphone and Veronica waved to some of her students.

“So… as, um, most of you know… Ms. Sawyer and I have a rivalry going on…” He looked at her and she nodded. “Well… to the students who think we look good together… We’re married.” JD showed the picture of his and Veronica’s wedding day to the whole assembly. 

There was silence before clapping and cheering started. 

JD sighed with relief and backed up from the microphone, letting Veronica have the microphone.

“Yeah so… there’s that. Some may be surprised, some may not. I’m only a Ms because I liked my old last name but I’m a Dean at heart.” A few ‘aww’s’ were heard before Veronica continued. “Yeah, it is cute. But that’s not the only news. Mr. Dean and I won’t be here for next year because…” she showed a picture of an annotated ultrasound that was hers, “I’m pregnant. This baby’s due in 4 months. No, Jessica, I am not fat.”

Veronica winked at her student Jessica, who smiled, and the whole hall applauded and laughed. JD wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her deeply. People awed before JD pulled away and quickly kissed Veronica’s stomach.

“I love you,” JD whispered in her ear. Little did they know, the microphone somehow picked it up, causing people to cheer louder. Veronica blushed and buried her face in his shoulder. JD smiled a bit and held her close.

“I love you too, beautiful.” This time, the microphone didn’t pick it up. JD got to keep Veronica’s love to himself. She was all his.


	6. "Say it!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoisghgoihsroi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really depressed lately and... not feeling okay. I've barely been at school, being honest. But here's this chapter. I tried to make it good for you guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated.

Veronica crossed her arms and glared at him.

“No. I am not coming to you.” She was mad at him. They were fighting again. JD had promised her he’d be at her performance where she was singing (she won) but he didn’t even come. Because he’d gone to the 7/11. And, as you can probably tell, Veronica was very pissed about that.

“Babe please… I’m sorry! I forgot!” That wasn’t a lie. He did forget. But Veronica clearly didn’t want to hear that.

“How did you forget?! You brought me the dress, I reminded you, and you forgot? What kind of boyfriend does that?!” She had started to cry but only realised when she saw a tear, that was most definitely hers, land on the beautiful blue dress JD had got her.

“Babe I’m sorry!” He watched her cry but knew she wouldn’t let her hug him so he stayed where he was, tortured by the fact he couldn’t comfort his one true love.

“I don’t love you…” Veronica muttered. She was clearly pissed off, she knew she didn’t mean it but she didn’t mean to say it out loud. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, seeing JD’s facial expression exchange from a mix of guilt and sadness to anger and sadness, except the anger was more prominent to see.

“I’m sorry, what? Could you repeat that?” It was JD’s turn to be pissed off.

“I said I need to… poo?” She stepped back again and JD’s hands fisted.

“Say it again, Veronica. Say it!” He was getting angrier by the second and Veronica was so scared, she only cried harder.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I love you so much!” She fell into a ball and started crying on her knees. Burying her face. She was crying out everything she had in her. She didn’t mean to hurt JD. Veronica loves JD. 

And JD knew that. Because he immediately bent down and pulled Veronica into his arms, rubbing her back gently. He kissed her head and hummed ‘All of Me’ to her.

“I love you too baby… I love you so much… I love you more than anything…” He felt her kiss his cheek softly and smiled softly, breaking away from the hug, watching her watch him, and gently opened a ring box.

“Will you marry me, Veronica Sawyer?”


	7. "Excuse me for freaking out, I only thought you were dead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD thinks Veronica's dead.  
> She's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update *whole audience cheers*  
> Yayyyyyyyyyyy- AND it's on the day of the Heathers UK Cast Album release as well!!!!!! (I recommend You're Welcome, Never Shut Up Again, Meant to be Yours and Candy Store to listen to)
> 
> This isn't a good one-shot (well none of them are good- it's just fun to write tbh) but here it is. So there.  
> Enjoy! xoxo

JD smirked and looked at the closet door.

“I’m counting to three, darling. One…”

The door didn’t budge.

“Two…”

JD looked at the door. No sounds. No… nothing.

“Fuck it!” JD smashed the door down and saw Veronica’s limp body. He teared up and looked at her. “Wh-Why did you do this? Veronica… You were so young and beautiful and… well, sure I was coming up here to kill you but… I mean, I didn’t want to… you know… actually kill you.” He sighed softly and touched Veronica’s hand. He was surprised to find it warm. “Beautiful… as always…” He kissed her hand before Veronica moved and jumped down from where she was and grinned.

“Babe I’m fine!” Veronica giggled and JD slammed her against the wall, causing Veronica to wince. “Woah, I’m sorry!”

“Excuse me for freaking out, I only thought you were dead.” JD said it as if it was a sentence you’d say every day and Veronica got fearful, shrinking down a bit.

“It was a joke…” She watched his angry, inflamed brown eyes go suddenly softer.

“It wasn’t funny… I’m just glad you’re okay.” He loosened his grip on her waist and Veronica kissed his nose.

“I am…” She looked at him. “You can make out with me now.”

JD smiled and did exactly that.


	8. “Should I ask you why you have a knife in your purse?” “It’s a dagger, actually. And no, you shouldn’t”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Veronica and an 'annoyed at Veronica' JD try to open a door. Let's see how that one goes.

Veronica growled and tried to unlock the door again. “For fuck’s sake! Why the fuck wont it work?!” She kept trying the handle but it wouldn’t work. JD gently pushed her away.

“Let me try again…” He started to pull on the door but it wasn’t working.

See, JD and Veronica were making out (as per usual- nothing weird about that) and JD went to get a condom from the closet so they could take it further, they weren’t in the mood for getting Veronica pregnant, when they realised the door was jammed. And they couldn’t open it.

“Can this thing just fucking open?!” Veronica was getting mad. She’d been angry, which had led them to angrily making out, and now she was ready for angry sex but the door wouldn’t open. “Life is really fucking happy with me right now, isn’t it?” she growled. JD looked at her.

“Babe calm down! It’s just a door. With condoms inside, but just a door. I’m sure one time can’t make you pregnant- woah!”

Veronica had grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her so their faces were really close to each other and they could feel each other’s breath. Usually, this would be romantic and lead into a make out session but today, Veronica was too mad for that.

“I’m not risking getting pregnant until we’re married.” She threw him down and grabbed her purse.

“What are you doing? Google can’t help us, babe,” JD stated. Veronica gave JD a look as if he was the most stupid person in the world.

“I know that! I’m not a fucking idiot…” She rummaged through it.

“I never said it…” JD muttered.

“You implied it,” she replied, not looking up. JD rolled his eyes but they quickly widened when he saw what she pulled out of it.

“Woah! Should I ask you why you have a knife in your purse?” JD looked at Veronica as she smirked happily and sauntered to the door, jamming the knife between it and the wall to try and open it.

“It’s a dagger, actually. And no, you shouldn’t.” She winked at him and basically tried to pry the door. Surprisingly, it worked, and they looked into the closet. “Well, I’m never closing it again.”

JD was aghast and his mouth was open before he closed it and nodded.

“I agree. Nice one, Ronnie.” She glared at him and he corrected himself. “Veronica.”

“Thanks. Now, let’s continue.”

Let’s just say, they didn’t use the condoms and a little something appeared in Veronica’s stomach.


	9. “I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD's annoys Veronica for 5 mins. straight - vine compilation (lmao I would love to see that exist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is copy and pasted from my other story so if you don't read that, you can still see the message but if you do, read it here if you didn't read it there-  
> I'm figuring out how to get more frequent in posting but assessments are coming up so please don't kill me if I don't post for a while but I am trying for you guys xoxo  
> -Heather

Veronica sighed softly and tried to finish her school work. But she could barely concentrate. Why? Because a very desperate-for-attention JD was throwing pieces of paper at her head and Veronica couldn’t handle it anymore.

“What?! What is possible more important than me concentrating on studying for an exam that is tomorrow?” she snarled at him. JD wasn’t gonna lie but he could be really scared of his girlfriend when he wanted to be. She could be pretty scary sometimes.

“…Guess what?” Yup. He was an idiot. Veronica could add that to the list of things she knows about her boyfriend.

“What?”

“Guess.”

“I am guessing. What?”

“No! Guess!” 

“You said ‘guess what’ so I’m guessing ‘what’. What?” Veronica smirked. JD sighed and gave up. He’d been outsmarted.

“I can help you figure out that practice math problem.” He looked at her and Veronica stood up from her seat and gestured to the paper.

“Take the floor.”

JD strutted over to the seat and sat in it. He read the maths problem then got to working. Within five minutes, JD had finished.

“There. Beat that, Sawyer.”

Veronica’s mouth was open and she looked down at the paper but what she saw was… unexpected. She looked at his working then the question then him then the working then the question then back at him.

“I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten. Would you like to explain this?”

Instead of an actual solution to the problem, which was definitely wrong, JD had written ‘W1LL Y0U 60 2 PR0M W1TH M3?’ and Veronica was dumbfounded. JD smirked at her.

“Well, I couldn’t figure out the question, so I wrote down a question.” He watched her eyes go sparkly and before he knew it, her arms were around his neck and she was hugging him. Tightly. “What’s this mean, Ronnie?” Veronica smiled.

“Yes. I will go to prom with you.”

Veronica finished studying and JD got the love he wanted from the moment he walked into the room.


	10. Quick Announcement

So just a quick announcement-

I'm typing this Heathers fanfic at the moment and i'm thinking of posting it all in one day so that   
A) you guys won't get tortured  
B) I won't forget  
C) it's kind of really good

it should be released later today. I really hope you guys like it and this will be the only story I post the full thing in one day so yeah. Enjoy it when it releases! An actual update will be up soon! Feel free to leave requests!


	11. "Nightmares keep you awake too?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

Veronica woke up, sweating. She’d had a nightmare. Another one. This time, she got killed by her own parents. She held the blanket closer, crying, not sure if she’d be able to sleep again or not. Veronica was shaking a lot. It was clear to anyone who could see except she was on a camp. And everyone else was asleep. Except for one person. JD.

“Nightmares keep you awake too?” JD’s voice broke through Veronica’s thoughts and she jumped a little, frightened by the sudden sound even though it was in a soft voice. Veronica looked around at the other sleeping people in their cabin and nodded, not wanting to wake them up. JD smiled softly and moved over, watching his girlfriend. “Come here.”

They’d only been dating for about two weeks but the teachers didn’t know that so they put them in the same cabin. Mind you, having Veronica as a girlfriend would mean that there probably wouldn’t be sex anyway. Especially because she’s a virgin.

She got up and climbed next to JD who wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Veronica rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair comfortingly, trying to calm the shivering figure down.

“What was it about? If you don’t mind my asking.” JD pulled the blanket over them and Veronica was now just shaking a little bit.

“My… parents tried to kill me… and it reminded me of… how they’re getting a divorce…” She started to cry and buried her face in his chest. JD rubbed her back and whispered soothing things to her before she eventually stopped and wiped her eyes. “Sorry about the waterworks…” She chuckled humourlessly and JD kissed her softly.

“It’s okay. You had a good reason.” He stroked her hair and she sighed softly

“Can I sleep with you tonight…? I don’t think I can sleep alone…” JD just nodded in reply.

“Of course, you can, darling.” He didn’t admit that he wanted her to stay as well.

Veronica closed her eyes and eventually her breathing evened as she fell asleep. JD smiled and continued to read his book using the dim lamp light. Eventually, he went to sleep.

The next day, a teacher walked into the cabin. They turned the light on and everyone got out of their own beds except JD and Veronica who got out of the same bed. The teacher hid a smile and walked out. 

Camp _was_ meant to bring people together. And I guess it did.


	12. “Oh god, you’ve insulted me! Whatever shall I do? I’ll be mentally and emotionally scarred for years!” / “I hate you!” “No, you don’t.”

Veronica sighed and did her work. “JD, fuck off!” She was really pissed at him after the Chandler and Kurt and Ram incident. Who wouldn’t be?

“C’mon baby… please?”

“No! I said no and guess what I’m saying now? _No_!” she yelled at him, making JD mad. He growled.

“You’re so fucking rude! Shut the hell up! You’re my girlfriend, you’re mine! _You_ listen to _me, not_ the other way around!” he screamed back and Veronica started to cry.

“You stress me out sometimes, you know that? Maybe we’re not meant to be together!” She yelped as his hand hit her cheek and he glared at her.

“Shut the fucking hell up, smartass. You don’t have a brain, or parents because they _died_ , all you have is _me_ so be thankful you have something!” he snarled. Veronica wiped her eyes and glared at him.

“Oh god, you’ve insulted me! Whatever shall I do? I’ll be mentally and emotionally scarred for _years_!” she snapped and got up. “We’re breaking up.”

JD softened and looked wounded. “Wh-What?”

“JD, you know we keep fighting. It’s not good… we really should stop. It’s not good for us or for anyone! I love you but… it just shouldn’t happen.” She sighed softly and watched his face harden.

“I hate you!”

“No, you don’t.” She wiped her eyes. “We both know you don’t mean that.”

“Okay, maybe I don’t. But I’m not breaking up with you.” He pulled her close. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” She sighed. “Look, let’s just forget this ever happened. Just… don’t ask me to get oranges from the grocery store when you’re _perfectly capable_ of doing it yourself.” JD saluted her in response.

“Aye aye, captain!”

And with that, he kissed her.


	13. “She’s crying what do I do?” “Comfort her.” “How do I do that?” “With… I don’t know… hugs! Soothing words!” “…With what?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheheheheheheh

“What? Why are you giving me that look?”

“What look?” JD crossed his arms, still giving Mac the look.

“The ‘what the bloody fuck are you going on about’ look. It’s rude. And people are watching.” She pouted and JD chuckled.

“Fine.” His face returned to its normal expression. “But seriously; who is she?” He gestured to a girl, sitting alone, wearing a blue dress, a black denim jacket and black boots with lovely, long brown hair. Heather McNamara smiled when she saw her then looked back at JD who was eagerly waiting for an answer.

“That’s Veronica Sawyer. She’s new to the school this year.” Heather watched as the girl, referred to has Veronica, picked up her phone and started to talk into it. A lovesick sigh escaped JD’s lips.

“She’s so beautiful…” he muttered, only loud enough for Heather to hear and she perked up.

“Talk to her.”

“What?”

“Talk to her!”

“What?! No!” JD suddenly looked panicked.

“And why not, JD?” Heather looked let down but also disappointed in JD. He shook his head.

“Because she- ah shit.” His eyes were locked on the girl. Heather tried to look over her tall friend who was blocking the way.

“What? What is it?”

“She’s crying. Oh god. Oh God! She’s crying, what do I do?” JD looked back at Heather, once again panicked but actually panicked this time. Heather rubbed her face before getting another idea.

“Comfort her!” Heather smiled but JD looked confused. Maybe he hadn’t heard her.

“How do I do that?” JD asked. Heather sighed and tried to think of something.

“With… I don’t know… hugs! Soothing words!” She brightened but JD looked even more confused than before.

“…With what?” He tilted his head. 

“Oh God- Um…” She hugged JD. “You know… that! Has you dad ever done that before?”

“Heather, you’ve met my dad. He wouldn’t ever do that.” JD had a deadpan face and Heather sighed and nodded.

“True. But give those to her. It’ll help. As for soothing words… you know those. Stuff like ‘are you okay’ or ‘everything’s fine’. Shit like that. Now go!” Heather pushed him to Veronica’s table and JD slowly sat down next to her.

“Um… hey… are you okay?” JD watched her sit up a bit and wipe her eyes.

“Yeah… yeah I’m- I’m okay.” She smiled a little and looked at JD before blushing lightly. “Uh thanks for… asking.”

JD nodded. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Veronica shrugged. “Nothing much to say… my parents just passed away…” She bit her lip and wiped her eyes, crying again. JD put an arm around her and held her close.

“It’s okay. My mum died when I was 6 and my dad is… a bitch so I guess I kind of know what it’s like to lose both of your parents…” he explained. Veronica looked at him, looking pained. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Don’t be. I’m fine. I got through. It’s nice to know someone knows how I feel. Veronica, right?”

“Yeah. And you are…?”

“Jason Dean. JD.”

“Nice to meet you JD.”

“You too, Veronica Sawyer.”

Neither of them could see how happy Heather McNamara was. And none of them knew how this relationship would grow into a bigger and better one.


	14. "Feel like another round?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously short and about sex lmao

Veronica sighed happily and nuzzled JD’s naked chest. The night before, they’d had sex. They’d had a huge fight a couple days before and they’d re-done it last night but that led to angry kissing then angry make-out then angry stripping then, eventually, angry sex. They’d forgiven each other now but they’d had sex. 

JD kissed Veronica’s head, eyes still closed. His arms tightened around her waist and he held her closer, rubbing her bare back gently. She let out a little moan and he smiled, kissing her head.

A minute later, JD’s lips were on Veronica’s and they were kissing. JD’s hands were roaming Veronica’s body, causing a couple of low moans, and Veronica tugged on JD’s hair, making him moan as well. They stayed entangled in each other’s arms until JD pulled away and looked at her.

“You are so beautiful… How did I end up with a girl like you?”

Veronica grinned. “You got lucky.”

“I did indeed,” JD agreed.

They both smiled before they were kissing again. This time, Veronia pulled away.

“Feel like another round?” She smiled.

JD chuckled lowly and kissed her forehead, whispering huskily in her ear, “of course I would, baby.”


	15. "May I have this dance?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff for you

Veronica sighed and watched the Heathers dance with their dates.

Veronica had arrived at the prom alone. A lot of guys asked her, and by a lot I mean a lot, but she knew half of them just wanted sex and the others weren’t her type so she turned them down and that’s how she ended up coming to prom alone.

Prom was meant to be a memorable night of fun and freedom. Everyone had a date. But not Veronica. She didn’t want a date unless it was someone special but she hadn’t found that person yet so she came alone. Her parents were alright with that, especially because she’d managed to convince them she was happy.

On this magical night, Veronica was wearing a beautiful, long blue dress and her hair was tied into a Dutch braid that went into a ponytail. She looked really beautiful but she didn’t have a date although she did have a crush. Jason Dean. And he also came alone.

Veronica Sawyer and Jason Dean were both staring at each other. Jason walked over to her and smiled, sitting next to her.

“You look… beautiful, Veronica.” He genuinely looked breath-taken. He was in love and so was Veronica. But they both thought the other was just a friend.

Veronica smiled and blushed a little. “Thanks. You look really great yourself.” Their eyes locked for a second and JD smiled a bit, holding his hand out.

“May I have this dance?”

“Of course.”

The two went onto the dance floor but just as they arrived, the song turned to a slow song. JD took a deep breath and decided this was the moment. After tonight, they would never see each other again.

“U-Um, Veronica?”

“Yeah?” She looked at him and saw how nervous he was.

“I…uh… I think I love you,” JD admitted. Veronica smiled.

“I think I love you too…”

The pair looked at each other before JD gently put his hands on Veronica’s face and kissed her softly. They kissed for a bit, feeling the satisfaction they really wanted, and eventually pulled away. JD’s hands were around Veronica’s waist and she smiled a bit resting her head on his shoulder.

They danced slowly and continued to dance the rest of the night before they returned to Veronica’s house, after a lot of shared kisses, and JD met Veronica’s parents.

“Hi. I’m JD, Veronica’s… um…” He looked at her, not sure what to consider them. Veronica beamed happily at her parents, squeezing JD’s hand gently.

“My boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend.” She leaned on him gently. Veronica’s parents smiled and introduced themselves and JD went home happily.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later

JD smiled and pulled Veronica close. In her beautiful bride dress while he was in his tuxedo.

“Oh my God, I’m in love…” He admired his beautiful, just-married-to, wife who he loved with all his heart. They were in the middle of the dance floor.

“I’d hope so because I am too.” She smirked. “Never thought I’d find a dress as nice as this.”

“Hardy har.” JD grinned and pecked her lips. “I love you too.” He stroked her waist gently, suddenly remembering something and pulled her to a table, sitting next to her. Veronica was really confused.

“You look… beautiful, Veronica.” He smiled and Veronica remembered, smiling herself.

“Thanks. You look really dashing yourself,” she replied, giggling a little. She giggled more when JD got up and bent over, holding a hand out.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?” he asked, smirking. Veronica pretended to be posh and put her hand in his.

“You may, good sir.” JD smiled and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.

Once again, they danced the night away. But this time, they were husband and wife.


	16. "That’s the problem- I can’t. I can’t wipe your tears through the damn phone screen!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sosIHFGHOhfILhofglnnb i was rlly tired when I wrote this

JD sighed and packed his stuff up, walking towards his dormitory in the college.

He and Veronica had been in college for a couple of years, this was their last year, and they had somehow managed to keep their relationship going long distance, Veronica at Harvard and JD at Brown. Okay, it wasn’t _that_ long distanced but it was for them because they only saw each other once every two days plus Saturday and Sunday on the weekend. And that was torture for them.

Anyway, back to the story. JD got to his room and dumped his stuff on the ground. It was only people who were almost graduated who could have their own rooms which JD had. He sighed softly and laid on his bed, closing his eyes. At that moment, his phone rang. He immediately sat up and looked at the caller ID. It was Veronica. She wanted to Skype.

“Hey babe.” JD smiled at his girlfriend’s face until he saw she was crying. “Are you crying?”

“U-Um… no.” She wiped her eyes, forced a smile, sniffled, then started to cry again. “Yeah… Yeah I am…”

“Baby what’s wrong?” JD went to wipe her tears but realised she was on a phone and his shoulders sank a bit.

“I- I miss you… and um… my parents… they…” She started to sob and JD watched her, pained he couldn’t do anything.

“They what, baby?”

“They died…” She looked down and played with her fingers, crying silently. JD sighs, stroking the side of the phone gently.

“I really want to wipe your tears away and hold you… and just tell you it’s gonna be okay…” JD whispered. Veronica looked up, eyes watery, and just stared at him.

“Why don’t you…?”

“That’s the problem- I can’t. I can’t wipe your tears through the damn phone screen!” He looked at her, breathing heavily. “I just wish I was with you right now…”

“Me too…” She teared up and JD smiled a bit.

“I’ll see you in an hour.” He hung up, grabbed his keys and trench coat and drove to Veronica even though it was 10pm when he arrived. He went straight to her dorm and held her. He held her until she stopped crying and until she calmed down. They laid on the bed and fell asleep. Before that, though, JD made a promise to Veronica. One he could never break.

“I’m never going to leave this relationship… I promise.” He stroked her hair. “Never.”


	17. Unprompted #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more and all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." - A Thousand Years, Christina Perri.
> 
> "We need that touch from someone we love almost as much as we need air to breath. But I never understood the importance of touch. His touch. Until I couldn't have it. So, if you're watching this and you're able, touch him. Touch her. Life's too short to waste a second." - Five Feet Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this will be a very depressing chapter that was unprompted. Get your tissues, I cried writing this. Also, highly recommend listening to Don't Give Up On Me by Andy Grammar while reading this ;)

Veronica held JD’s hand tightly, listening to the tormenting and unmistakeable sound of the heart monitor beeping, knowing JD was going to leave her any moment now. He was already so weak. Veronica had managed to hold her tears back, overlooking how hard it actually was for her, but that didn’t stop her from tearing up.

She looked at his face and arms and legs and chest. All she saw was scars. Everywhere. From the car crash which made a nauseating sound as his left arm broke when he smashed into it as well as his sickening past. He didn’t deserve any of it.

JD was only seventeen and yet… Veronica still wouldn’t let go. She’d known him since they were toddlers and only recently realised that she had feelings for him. She wasn’t letting go yet but in this moment what she saw was the little boy she used to know. The happy, excitable, adorable one. The one who always knew witty comments. The one who could cheer her up. The one who ate ice cream with her. But he grew up and now he was so scared and he was so vulnerable. He was damaged. Her eyes shifted him back to his pale, weak form and Veronica teared up. Reality, Veronica, not hopes.

He was so obviously wounded and he’d been through so much and his eyes were so empty of emotion except sadness and pain. It hurt Veronica so much to see the one she loved in as much pain as he was. If only he hadn’t got hit by that car… Maybe the doctors wouldn’t have told her he was about to die. Maybe they wouldn’t be in the hospital. Maybe they would still be on the date. Maybe he would’ve gone to prom with her. Maybe they would’ve been together. Maybe he would’ve lived. Maybe he would’ve proposed. Maybe…

“JD, please… I need you to stay with me… please. You can’t leave me! You’re seventeen… you’re so strong… J-Just hold on a little longer, okay? I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” It was hard not to hear the raw desperation and pain in her voice. She didn’t want to let go. She was holding onto his hand as if, if she let go, he would disappear. Fade away. Be gone. Neither of them was ready to leave the other but… JD was almost gone. He was so close to being dead already.

“This isn’t goodbye, Ronnie.” His favourite name to call her, inspired by her hatred for that nickname. “I’m not saying it; therefore, it isn’t.” He touched her cheek as if she would smash into one billion pieces if he touched her. Veronica laughed through her tears and kissed his palm softly. 

“I’m not saying it either.”

The lovestruck, dejected, anxious teenagers stared into each other’s eyes for a bit before Veronica almost broke down again and hugged him gently but soothingly to distract herself from the agony. The ache of him leaving her, once and for all.

JD felt comforted. He felt safe. For once. He could barely feel her arms around him but he felt it. It made him feel safe and loved. Knowing he accomplished that made him happy in himself. He’d never had comfort, he’d never had a life, he’d never had a loving mum. Veronica played all the comforting parts for him. She gave him all of that. She was the one who’d helped him through everything. The one who loved him for who he was, especially for his scars. She was the one who taught him to let go. At least he’d had a love of his life before he went.

JD rested his eyes on Veronica’s face, taking in her face. Her stunning blue eyes, her soft and long curly brown hair, her beautiful body and her freckles. He smiled a little just looking at her because he’d never loved someone this much in his life.

“I love you…” he muttered and felt her squeeze his hand gently.

“I love you too…”

JD leaned forward and their lips barely brushed because JD was so weak. Veronica took his face in her hands and kissed him softly but deeply, staying close. All JD desired was one final kiss.

He laid back and his eyes fluttered closed. Veronica watched his chest rise up and down slowly. She kept hoping he’d wake up and be okay. And everything would be okay. She wouldn’t have been through all this hurt. She wouldn’t be in this position. He’d be holding her and he’d be alive and healthy again. But none of that happened.

He wasn’t good enough for this world- he was too good. At least he was somewhere where he belonged and would be happy. Somewhere amazing. Somewhere happy.

His heart stopped. The flatline noise of the end of his life sounded. The reality kicked in.

Veronica felt the tears pour down her face. No sounds could be heard in her ears, though it was all so loud, she heard nothing. His death was too painful. She looked at JD’s limp body and smiled, realising how proud she was of him. He’d survived high school. He’d graduated. He’d lived a happy enough life. The life he wanted. And it was all because of her. She held her pinkie finger up and wiggled it three times.

“Adios, JD. Mi amor.” She smiled through her spilling tears and held his limp body close to hers. She could almost hear him whisper his response. ‘Au revoir, Ronnie.’

Veronica sobbed into his limp chest. As much as she didn’t want to leave him, she had to. And she wouldn’t forget him, but first… she’d stay and hold him. Hold him as long as it took, still willing him, waiting for him, to wake up. She taught him to let go, but she didn’t know how to let go herself.

She’d hold him until the pain went away, like he used to do to her. She’d hold him until he woke up. She’d hold him until he felt better, until he was better. She’d hold him until everything was okay. She’d hold him.

One last time.


	18. "Come here. I'll fix it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, cute, fluffy chapter xxxxx

JD sat at his desk, doing his work as usual. Veronica walked in and put coffee on his desk.

“Here you go, babe.” She kissed his cheek and he smiled kissing her lips softly.

“Thank you, baby. You going to bed?” he asked. Veronica nodded tiredly and JD kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight.” She kissed his nose and went up to bed. JD watched her until she was out of sight before going back to work.

JD wasn’t actually doing his work tonight, though, he was making Veronica a present. Though they had one beautiful little girl, who they loved (but not as much as each other), they hadn’t actually got married. So, JD was making Veronica the perfect proposal. He had the ring and he’d told their little girl, Stella Sawyer-Dean, about it. He was going to take Veronica to a lovely restaurant and propose there and have a night with just her where they’d have time alone to “play” (I know it sounds dirty but that’s what JD told Stella) and they’d get Stella in the morning.

As JD was working, Stella wondered into the room with a tear-stained face and a broken toy,

“Daddy… I broke Barbie…” She cried a little. JD looked at her and opened his arms.

“Come here. I’ll fix it.” Stella waddled to him and JD lifted her onto his lap, taking the barbie. One of the legs had fallen off. JD put the leg back in and put some tape around it and kissed it, handing it back to Stella. “There you go, honey.” He kissed Stella’s head and she smiled.

“Thank you, daddy.” She hugged him and he lifted her up, carrying her to bed. He stroked her head and sang her to sleep. The three things JD wouldn’t ever regret was proposing to Veronica and seeing her face when he did so, having Stella and having a happy family for once in his life.


	19. "Do you miss him?" "All the time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more cute fluff  
> except mildly angsty cute fluff  
> but still cute fluff

JD sat at the cafeteria table with his chin resting on his palms. He was watching Veronica sit with her new friends. They’d broken up two weeks ago because JD had found out Veronica cheated on him and, even though she was drunk with it, JD got really mad and Veronica got mad as well and broke up with him but… JD still missed her. And he still loved her. He just didn’t have the guts to tell her.

Heather McNamara walked into the cafeteria and saw JD sitting alone. She followed his line of sight and sighed, angry. He was such a lovesick puppy and he wasn’t acting happy without Veronica. Veronica was also acting different. She was hiding her pain but sometimes it was really obvious she missed him and was hurting without him.

As Heather assessed this, she decided to take matters into her own hands and walked over to Veronica.

“Ronnie, I need to talk to you. Alone.” Heather looked at Betty Finn, Martha Dunnstock, Heather Duke and Heather Chandler who all sighed, got up, and walked away. Mac then turned back to Veronica.

“What is it, Mac? I can’t remember doing anything wrong this time.” Veronica sounded bored already. Mac rolled her eyes.

“Do you miss him?”

“Miss who?” Veronica looked slightly confused before she had a hit of realisation, feeling the tears sting the back of her eyes and looked down. “Oh… him.”

“Yes, JD.” Mac saw Veronica wince at the name. “Do you miss him?”

“All the time.” Veronica looked at her. “Mac, I’m hurting without him. I really didn’t mean to kiss that guy. I barely remember it, if I’m being honest. I really want JD back. I love him and I really hope he loves me… I just want to see him again.” Mac nodded. 

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go talk to him! Believe me, Veronica, I’m his best friend and if you talk to him, he’s sure to forgive you.” Mac smiled, reassuringly.

“Are you sure?”

“100%, Ronnie.”

Veronica sighed softly and got up, slowly trudging over to JD’s table. JD sat up and looked at Veronica, almost like an excited puppy. Heather Mac watched them from a distance, watching them talk and saw Veronica blush and JD smile before Veronica grabbed JD’s collar and, before things went downhill, kissed him deeply. Mac cheered silently and watched them until JD was the first to pull away.

“I miss your kisses…” he muttered so only Veronica would hear. But Mac knew what he said. He was predictable and she could easily read his lips.

“I miss you…” Veronica muttered back before she was pulled into another kiss and everything about them was right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think I'm blind. Wanna know why? bECAUSE THIS BOOK LITERALLY HAS 1322 HITS AND I DID NOT NOTICE!!! LIKE OMFG!!! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!
> 
> also hope you liked the chapter lol xoxo


	20. Requested #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by sam_fisher5thfreedom  
> "Can we get one in which Veronica acts really crazy and enjoys blasting Kurt and Ram and JD and veronica just act like star stuck psycho lovers?"  
> hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for so long - I have a load of assessments coming up so I'm studying and doing them. Hope you can forgive me but I am trying my best to post, it's just taking time. But I'm pretty sure after next week I'm free so I will be trying.  
> Thanks so much for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> \- Heather xoxo

The forest was once silent, once peaceful. But as soon as the two teenagers arrived with their guns and lured the other two innocent teenagers into their trap, the forest was no peaceful. The sound of gunshots filled the air and blood stained the once green grass; a thump was heard as one of the innocent bodies hit the ground. The other innocent saw what they were trying to do and managed to escape, running as fast as he could.

"Stay there, I'll get him," JD growled, running after the alive teenager, named Kurt. Veronica smirked and looked at Ram's dead body. She started to make it look like a suicide before JD returned. The gun was aimed in his arms and the safety turned off. He placed on his finger and got ready to press down...

A loud bang was heard and Kurt fell to the ground, dead. Except it wasn't JD's bullet that had killed Kurt. Oh no. It was Veronica's. JD looked at Veronica, his bottom lip dropping, surprise filling any other emotions on his face.

"Veronica? You know you killed him, right?" JD asked, gently placing his gun next to Ram's hand, watching Veronica place hers next to Kurt's.

"Yep." She smirked a little. "'Ich Luge'? Really, babe? I'm not dumb, I can hear simple German when it's said."

"I was hoping you wouldn't get it..." he muttered, then he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Wait. You're not mad?"

"Nope. They deserved to die." She winked at him before he walked over to her and pulled her body close to his.

"Fuck. How'd I get someone as beautiful as you?"

"You got lucky." She smiled a little and he smiled back.

"That I did." He leant in and kissed her soft lips deeply, tangling his fingers in her deep locks. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. JD pushed her against a tree and kept kissing her until the heard a rustle and two policemen talking. JD pulled away and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

The two ran towards the car that JD had parked in the woods and got in either side before quickly taking their shirts off and JD pulled Veronica onto his lap and started kissing her once again except more passionately than before. Veronica kissed back and smiled, holding his face gently. JD stroked her back gently and kept kissing her. Veronica pulled away for a breath and looked at him.

“Is the guy gone?” JD checked and nodded. She smirked. “Good.” Veronica kissed him again and they continued their make-out.

The next day, the two pretended to be mourning. But they both knew what had happened the day before and neither regretted it. Any of it.


	21. Request #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bella_swan_deserved_better - thanks for your request! I had really fun writing it ahah
> 
> “What if Veronica got pregnant after her and J.D.'s first time and they freak out but J.D confesses that he'd take care of her and the kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the new Aladdin today and uh it was amazing. I cried and this kid dabbed when Aladdin and Jasmine kissed. I love it sm but I still like the original better. but lemme jut say that Aladdin is sO HOT I ACTUALL WOLF-WHISTLED WHEN I SAW HIM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Jasmine has a new song and it is amazing. Will Smith is amazing and hilarious as the genie, the carpet is adorable, Abu is adorable, Jafar is scary, Iago is interesting and it's so good I love it. A lot. Ree.

For the past couple of weeks, Veronica had been really sick. She’d go to a bathroom and throw up in the middle of class, at home, at the 7/11, at JD’s house… anywhere there was a bathroom. Whether it was because her body couldn’t handle the fact that Heather Chandler was dead even though she was perfectly happy with her dead or she just had gastro or something, she couldn’t tell.

One day, Veronica didn’t go straight to school. She walked, as normal, but instead of going straight to the school she decided to stop at the drug store to get herself a pregnancy test. As she did so, she made herself look older so she wouldn’t get judged looks. Luckily, at the desk, there was a girl about her age and they were really supportive about it. So, Veronica went to the bathroom and did the pregnancy test. Very few times was it wrong when it said it was positive so Veronica hoped for negative. No such luck.

Veronica sighed and threw the test away, smiling politely at the desk girl, and walked to school slowly, going through the options in her head. Keep it, let someone else take it or abort it. 

She winced at the last option. She wasn’t going to kill the human inside of her. While it may be for the best, she really didn’t want to kill it because she’d feel too guilty and, as she’s sensitive, it would damage her emotionally. 

Letting someone else adopt it didn’t seem too bad but she was already turning into a protective mother. She didn’t want someone else taking her child. 

Keeping it was the only option to go along with... I mean, I guess it would be good because if the child was adopted, it would still look like her and the father of the baby, JD. _Oh God, JD. What would he think of this?_ Veronica thought to herself before quickly shaking the thought out of her head. She hoped he’d be okay with it. She’d rather lose him than abort the baby, in truth.

Veronica placed her hands on her stomach. She had noticed herself getting fatter, assuming it was something she ate. She stroked her growing stomach and whispered to it.

“Don’t worry… I’ll keep you safe…” She teared up and rested her hand on her stomach. She was ready to ignore the looks she’d get. A lot of girls got pregnant at her school, it was slightly surprising, but she wasn’t going to let anyone think she was slutty because she wasn’t. She’d just let herself loose one night and… well, it didn’t go well.

When Veronica arrived at the school, she saw JD and walked to him, gently grabbing his hand, comforted by the warmth of it. That was one of the things that comforted her when she was around him.

“Babe? Can I talk to you quickly?” she asked, desperation showing itself in her voice. JD raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned about her. He nodded and she led him behind the building before letting go of his hand and wringing her hands nervously until JD grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

“Veronica? Are you okay?” He saw the slight anxiety and caution in her eyes. She relaxed a little into his touch but the anxiety didn’t go away.

“Y-Yeah it’s just… You remember the night we first had sex?” JD nodded and she continued. “Well, I haven’t been feeling well for the past couple weeks, as you’ve seen and I thought it was because my body couldn’t handle Heather’s death even though my brain could or that I was just sick but… it seems that I’ve become pregnant…” She barely finished her sentence before she burst into tears and JD pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

This was a lot for the both of them. They were only seventeen. But something, at that moment, appeared in JD. He knew that Veronica was pregnant but he also knew she wouldn’t do anything to get rid of that baby and she clearly would want to keep it. He knew her so well and he wasn’t going to be a shitty boyfriend and leave her just because she was pregnant. It was both of their faults she was pregnant but he’s meant to be a supportive boyfriend, not a shitty one.

“Didn’t you say you were on the pill,” he asked as gently he could so he wouldn’t freak Veronica out. She started to cry a bit more, thinking he was mad even through his gentle way of speaking.

“I did… I’m sorry… It must’ve run out…” She wiped her eyes and JD gently lifted her face, wiping her tears away. He saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes and it hurt him a lot. He had been hurt a lot in his life and he would do anything to make sure Veronica didn’t feel the same pain he did. He was going to stay by her side, no matter what.

“Don’t be sorry, baby...” He kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers, feeling her relax and her sobs turning into sniffles as she stopped crying, head resting against his chest. “I’m not going to leave you. I want this child, just like you…” he whispered. She leant against him.

“Okay because I’m not killing it.” She smiled a little and felt JD chuckle before he kissed her head. “I love you a lot…”

“I love you a lot, too, baby…”

“Promise?” she whispered, her brown orbs looking into his hazel ones.

“Promise,” he whispered back, smiling softly before leaning in for a kiss.

9 months later, a new arrival came into their family. Their little boy who they named Aaron Dean.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sam_fisher5thfreedom.
> 
> “Veronica acts really possessive of JD and say for example she sees Heather C talking to JD and that’s where she gets the inspiration to do the Drano Bloody Mary”
> 
> This chapter is called 'A Murderous Love'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going into assessment week - I've got a Maths assessment on Monday 3rd of June, Health is tomorrow, History is on Tuesday, Latin is on Tuesday, then Thursday 6th June I've got Art but I've already done it so no worries there, Tuesday 18th June I've got French reading (I failed the speaking coz i'm just that bad- but my French friend is so nice and actually didn't care- she's helping me study!) and then no more! So, after this week, no more worries bc I've already done all the others.
> 
> Anyway, the point is I'm mostly just busy tomorrow and Tuesday and then studying for Maths and French so I will be able to start writing again after Tuesday but it still won't be frequent bc who knows what might come up! Also, 12-14 June I'm at a sister's graduation bc she's graduating for Navy so she'll officially be in the Navy as a logistics officer so that's cool! I will be able to type then but I won't have wifi so nothing will be going up but will on the 15th (which is a Saturday). So yeah! 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for all that. Just kind of giving you an overview of my busy life aha! Hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo It was fun to write

Once again, the halls of Westerberg High were buzzing with life. People being shoved to the ground, people being weird, couples making out and blocking off certain hallways… Ah, it really was the life.

Veronica, however, was leaning against her locker, watching JD talk to Heather Chandler. She was surprised because she knew he hated Heather C and was even more taken aback to see he was laughing and she was smiling and twirling hair around her finger. Wait. Heather didn’t do that unless she was flirting… Veronica growled and stormed over. She pushed between them, grabbed JD’s face harshly, and pulled him into a deep kiss. JD, of course, was quick to get turned on by his girlfriend and pulled her close, one arm around Veronica’s waist, the other tracing shapes on her thigh.

Chandler, however, wasn’t happy. She was finally getting somewhere and Veronica just came along and kissed him. And it was obvious they were both enjoying it greatly. Chandler smirked and cleared her throat, putting on a sweet smile for JD, ignoring the fact his hand was squishing Veronica’s ass, and watched them turn, Veronica leaning against JD, his hand still on her ass.

“So sorry to interrupt! I just needed to ask Veronica something,” she explained, smiling. Her red lips and red hair stood out and Veronica nodded, resting her head against JD’s chest, who was smiling a lot.

“What is it Heather?” Veronica asked as politely as she could. She had a really fake smile on but JD couldn’t see because he had buried his face in Veronica’s hair lovingly.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you, and only you Veronica, would like to come to Ram's homecoming party with me? Kurt already had his, as you know.” She caught JD’s hand doing some sexual things to Veronica but pretended not to notice even though Veronica saw she did.

“Yeah sure. Anything else?” Veronica was trying to relax but it was clear she wanted to give her boyfriend the love he wanted. Chandler shook her head in a 'no' action before turning sharply on her heel, walking away to discuss things with the other two Heathers. Veronica rolled her eyes and turned JD’s face to look at her face.

“Now. Where were we?” She barely finished her sentence before she was pulled into a deep kiss by her lover whose hands, quite literally, touched all parts of her body. He traced her thighs with one hand, stroking her back with the other before losing the hand on her back in her brown locks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lick it up, baby. Lick. It. Up.” Veronica smirked and wiped the vomit off her face before flipping Heather Chandler and all of the other people at the party off, heading to JD’s, deciding she’d have some actual fun. With JD, of course. It was no fun alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica woke in JD’s arms and kissed him softly once she realised he was awake and reading. He kissed back and they kissed for a bit before she got out of bed and started to get changed. She felt his gaze on her back and looked at him, only in her skirt and unbuttoned shirt.

“Enjoying the show?” she asked, smiling. JD nodded and got up, pulling her into his arms. He was about to kiss her but she knew where it would go and put a finger to his lips. “Baby, I love you, I do, but I need to apologise to Heather Chandler.” She faked sympathy and JD chuckled. He got dressed and they got on the motorbike going to Heather’s place.

“So, what’s the plan?” JD asked, looking around the house as Veronica went into the kitchen and started to get things out. She got out milk and some drain cleaner before shaking it a little, watching him cock an eyebrow.

“I say we give her a little… ‘morning wake up call’ shall we say.” She poured the drain cleaner into a cup so she wouldn’t see what she was drinking as JD came behind her and kissed her neck softly.

“Wow… My girlfriend is so smart…” he whispered, huskily. She turned around and kissed him for a bit before she went to put their plan into motion. Half an hour later, there was a dead Heather Chandler holding a cup with spilt drain cleaner and a suicide note on the floor with no trace of any teenagers every coming or going.

The said teenagers were at the park, Veronica pressed up against a tree as JD kissed her. Maybe killing people would be fun. The both had something in common.

A Murderous Love.


	23. Request #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bella_swan_deserved_better
> 
> "a chapter with male!Veronica dating JD"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being on and posting for so long but HERE I AM!!! I’ve done all my assessments except Art (except it’s all done so no worries) and French Reading but I’ll be on much more frequently. And, may have mentioned before, that next week I have four days off of school bc of long weekend and sister’s Navy graduation so that’s fun- meaning I have about 8 days of writing! I may be doing some work but YES RELAXATION PLEASE!!!  
> Anyway, the point is chapters will be up and be worked on so, yeah. Hope you enjoy this one! (also sorry for lack of long one- was kinda hard to write)
> 
> Vincent Sawyer – Veronica  
> Jessica Dean – JD

Vincent grabbed Jessica’s hand and pulled her to the side of the hallway, where Jessica smirked at him.

“Yes, baby?” she asked, sweetly. Her hazel eyes seemed to shine with playfulness and her freckles stood out on her pale face, brown hair flowing down her shoulders. Vincent smiled and shook his head, looking at her, pulling her close to him, arms wrapped around her waist.

“You are the most beautiful girl in existence… Inside and out…” He kissed her nose and Jessica grinned even more.

“And you’re the most sensitive guy I’ve ever met.” She giggled a bit as he blushed and looked away before reaching for his chin and gently turning his face back to her so she could kiss him.

Jessica was definitely the more dominant one in the relationship but it didn’t matter because she never did anything bad because she didn’t want to lose Vincent, the only decent guy she had ever met because the rest were dicks one way or another. She was a troublemaker but also probably the hottest girl in the year, confidently said because everyone knows it’s true.

Vincent, however, was a shy, introverted guy. He was very sensitive but he loved Jessica with all of his heart and would do anything to keep her with him forever. He always asked permission to do things because, even though Jessica was perfectly happy with him doing it, he got a little nervous and didn’t want to do anything to lose her. He was really attractive but not the hottest. Well, not the hottest with his shirt on. He was always hot in Jessica’s eyes.

As the two kissed, despite their differences, they were perfect for each other. Vincent held Jessica close with one arm, the other lost in her hair, running his fingers through it gently. Jessica had slipped her hands under his shirt, gently stroking his chest, causing Vincent to smile and pull away.

“I love you, Jess, I really do but let’s not do this… here.” He smiled more as he saw her start to smirk. 

“Where were you thinking?” she asked.

Before there was any room for protest, Vincent lifted her and took her to the car where they took it further in private.


	24. Request #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sam_fisher5thfreedom
> 
> "Request: either a reverse "meant to be yours" with Veronica trying to kick down JD's door with Veronica occasionally mumbling lines from the song,  
> or a highly possessive and borderline stalker Heather Chandler and JD fighting to win over Veronica's affection and I mean like fist fighting, and trying to flat out murder each other at times the choice is yours I couldn't pick." 
> 
> I chose the latter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes are at the end

Chandler smirked and finished pouring the dye into JD’s coat before walking away. Yes, she had completely dyed JD’s coat bright pink. I mean, it was his fault for leaving it by his locker. And, by dyeing his coat, Chandler could now get some alone time with Veronica to win her over.

JD walked into the school and went straight to his locker. He saw the bright pink coat and smirk, getting his spare black one out of his locker.

“Guess that’ll have to be washed…” he muttered, folding the pink one neatly and putting it in his locker before locking it and meeting Chandler’s eyes, were he saluted her and saw Veronica walk in the same moment Chandler did.

They both stood, star-struck by the girl, before Veronica walked over to JD and smiled, starting to talk to him. Chandler suspected Veronica was bi so she knew she had a chance to get Veronica's eyes.

Veronica talked happily with JD, blushing lightly at some points (which both JD and Heather noticed) before smiling a bit, playing with her hair, and blushed when JD winked at her before walking to her locker. Chandler growled and went up to Veronica, ignoring JD’s sly smile.

“Hey Veronica~” she purred, leaning against the locker. Veronica looked at her and smiled politely, happy to see her.

“Hey Heather!” She waved a little and pulled her books out of her locker but before she could do so, Chandler shut Veronica’s locker and pushed her against it.

“Wow you’re beautiful…” she muttered. Veronica blushed.

“U-Um Heather…?” she whimpered. Chandler merely smirked.

“Shh honey…” Before Veronica had a chance to reply, Heather kissed her. And then got roughly pushed away. “Hey! What was that for?” she yelled, glaring at the girl in front of her. Veronica glared back.

“We’re just friends! I’m not gay, or bi for that matter! I am straight! Fuck you!” She teared up a little, a bit shaken up from that experience and ran to hide from everyone. All the students were staring at Heather who glared back at them.

“Show’s over, losers,” she snarled and all the students scuttled away quickly, going back into the normal commotion. JD walked over and slung an arm around Heather’s shoulder.

“Nice one, dumbass.” He was smirking which got Heather really mad and she slapped JD’s arm away.

“Shut up, bitch! She hates me now, doesn’t she?” She crossed her arms and looked at JD, who was chuckling.

“Hate to break it to you, but Ronnie hated you when she joined you and she told me she fakes liking you because she feels bad. I don’t fake it, though. Mother told me never to lie,” he drawled, watching the red girl somehow become more red.

“Oh, I am going to KILL her!!!” she screamed and stormed away. JD rolled his eyes and went to find Veronica. When he did, he found her in the cafeteria, which was empty, crying.

JD went up to her and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms, and letting her cry into his chest, stroking her hair gently.

“Shh baby girl… it’s okay… I’m here…” He tried his best to comfort her and she held onto his shirt.

“I feel really bad… and I heard her shout she was going to kill me which makes me feel worse…” she muttered and JD gently wiped her tears.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We don’t have to hide our relationship from Heather anymore at least…” he whispered and Veronica nodded, leaning against him.

“I love you JD… I know we’ve killed in our last town already but… can we kill here as well?” Her lips turned into an evil smirk and JD smirked back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“Anything for you, my darling…”

With those final words, he kissed his lover deeply on the lips.

Everyone thought they had met at Sherwood. Everyone thought they were innocent. Everyone thought that they were 17. Everyone thought they were human.

Everyone was wrong. The two were vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to do both. But the first option was hard to think of a plot for. And that is how we came up with the second one.
> 
> Also, hope you enjoyed the chapter AND enjoyed the twist! Thought I'd add a fun twist as well bc why tf not. Wasn't too well written though but whatever
> 
> Heather x


	25. Announcement!!!!

So, I have recently got this request by bella_swan_deserved_better which was for a one shot but, the thing is, I think it deserves a whole fanfiction.

So, here are questions for you to answer in the comments:

\- Should I make it into a full fanfiction? This is the request: How about an au where J.D's dad was the one to die and J.D and his mom lived in one place and his mom got a job that made them move to where Veronica lived and boom! Innocent dorks.

-If yes to the above question, comment an idea for a plot of the story in more detail so I can build it into a full story.

Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for your endless support! This fanfic has reached 1843 (almost 2000) hits and that is SO GOOD SO THANK YOU ALL!!!

I hope y'all have great days/nights/afternoons/evenings/mornings/whatever!!

\- Heather xoxo


	26. Jason Dean

_"Dear Veronica...  
I don't really know what to say except... I'm sorry."_

JD closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he reached up and pulled himself up. His middle finger was gone and his side was bleeding. He wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He pressed his hand to his side and limped out of the boiler room onto the football field. He smiled softly at the girl of his dreams, taking the bomb from her gently, not wanting to hurt her before he damaged her heart forever.

He strapped the bomb to his chest and stood there, looking at her, weakly managing his final words to her. She felt the kick of his stare, knowing what he was about to do before he'd even told her what he was doing, letting the tears stream down her face and held onto the side rail of the stairs because that was the only thing keeping her upright. Her legs had already given out. She watched the love of her life talk but didn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. All she could hear was silence. She was so in shock.

Jason heard the beeping and his own voice, saying goodbye to the love of his voice. Eventually he stopped, hearing the beeping start to get louder. He knew what was about to happen and he wasn't prepared but stayed brave, just for the love of his life. He looked into her eyes, one last time, her soft brown eyes. He wished he could see her smile one last time as well but knew that wouldn't happen. He watched her eyes pour tears while his stayed perfectly dry, cold and lifeless. All he felt pain. All he'd ever felt was pain all his life but this would be the final time he'd feel it ever again.

The two teenagers stared at each other as JD felt himself slipping away. Then, a loud bang. The first thing he felt was the noise. The roaring noise, filling his ears and he just heard a loud, high pitch beep fill his ears. The memories, happy and sad, rushed in front of him. He saw him and Veronica laughing, the first night he really got to see Veronica and... and her. His mum. The one that hurt the most. He saw her reach out to him and he reached back to take her hand, wanting to be in her arms. He looked back at Veronica's face, waved, then went into his mother's arms and he felt okay. He saw her and everything was okay.

Veronica stood there and watched the explosion happen. She felt nothing for a second. She was too shock. Then the burning sensation, the pain, the sadness, the longing for him back filled her and she started to cry. He'd left her. He'd actually done it. He was gone and there was no way of getting him back. She clutched the burnt piece of paper in her pocket, her last memory of him that wasn't even really him, and let the tears fall. Students rushed out to see what the commotion was about and she collapsed, crying too much to stay standing, and felt all the pain he had felt every day of his life for the past seventeen years all in one go. She found out what it was like to lose the love of your life. She found out what it was like to be in pain. She found out what it was like to lose someone that you couldn't remember life without. She knew what it was like. Veronica felt a pair of arms wrap around her and hug her but she kept crying, not processing any of it. She just wanted JD back.

 

~ 10 years later ~

 

Being twenty-seven makes you feel really old and you feel responsible and you are happy because you have your life in order. For Veronica Sawyer, however, that was not the case. Sure, she had a job, a house, a child, a dog... everything most people wanted. But she didn't have a husband. She didn't need one. Her son's father had already killed himself. And the son already looked enough like her former boyfriend so there was no need. She didn't want to feel the pain she had ten years ago ever again. But, today, she went to the grave. She went to the grave and finally did what she'd done a long time ago. She finally read the suicide note. The one he'd written, KNOWING he'd be the only one who would die. He KNEW that she wouldn't die and he wasn't going to kill the whole school... He'd known. And he'd told her nothing.

_"Dear Veronica,  
I don't really know what else to say except... I'm sorry. And I know, you're probably thinking 'you should be sorry!' because I was the one who committed suicide with the bomb strapped to my chest on the football field. But, beautiful Veronica, you're also mad because you've most likely figured out that I WANTED to die and I wasn't going to fake being happy. I did love you, don't get me wrong, but you should've figured out that, even though I knew you, you couldn't just miraculously heal all of the hurt i was given from my dad and my mum... the scars that were physical and emotional._

__

__

_I love you, Veronica, and I really really regret killing myself but it really is for the best. You made me so happy and I wish I could still be there to make a family with you and wipe the tears of your face and hold you and kiss you... but I can't. And I will never forgive myself for that but... but I know you're okay."_

Tears stained the paper. Some new, most old. Old from JD. Another part of JD Veronica had.

_I miss you. I hope you're okay and you're happy... Please move on. Find another love. Become a lawyer, make a family. Make the family you would've made with me. I love you with all my heart and I hope you're really okay and you're happy without me. But please don't forget me. For once, I wasn't the one who got left behind, I was the one who left. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you._

_I wish I could see your face happy... one last time..._

_\- JD."_

Veronica held a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs. He loved her. He _still_ loved her. She could feel it. Her son came to her and she held him close, burying her face in his hair. The son was called Jackson. Jackson Dean. Her last name was Dean as well. She changed it for him.

Jason Dean was damaged. He was in pain. But one thing he wasn't... he wasn't damaged or in pain anymore. He was happy. In a place that he could finally be free. From everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez sorry for the sad chapter  
> please comment if you cried or just felt deep sadness I wanna know
> 
> love yall  
> Heather xoxo


End file.
